


Surprise

by AllyThePotato



Series: And Why Is That? [15]
Category: Glee
Genre: Angst, Guilt, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-15
Updated: 2021-03-15
Packaged: 2021-03-23 17:13:57
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 903
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/30058812
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AllyThePotato/pseuds/AllyThePotato
Summary: Burt has a lot of questions—how long, why, when did Blaine find out? But he doesn't ask them—it's not his business. "Are you okay?" He asks instead,because no matter what he's done or how old he gets, Burt needs for Kurt to be okay.
Relationships: Blaine Anderson/Kurt Hummel, Kurt Hummel/Sebastian Smythe
Series: And Why Is That? [15]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2181036
Comments: 32
Kudos: 35





	Surprise

**Author's Note:**

  * For [ohjeezglee](https://archiveofourown.org/users/ohjeezglee/gifts), [backslashdelta](https://archiveofourown.org/users/backslashdelta/gifts), [Carmex](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Carmex/gifts).



> Part 15!!! Sorry for the wait :)
> 
> I have written out the next two installments as well...in my homework notebook. Again. Why? Who knows? They're there, though, in their fanfiction glory. 
> 
> I typed this at seven in the morning, determined to get it posted, so if there's any typos that is entirely my fault because my hands shake when I first wake up lol.
> 
> Thank you for your kind reviews last chapter!!
> 
> Now let's see what Kurt's doing as Blaine is adopted by drag queens.
> 
> For Becky, Sim, and Anna

Burt Hummel isn’t surprised by much anymore, not really. He supposes that’s good, all things considered. No surprises means an easy, simple life—and he's okay with that, this far in his life.

But this—this takes him by surprise. A phone call in the middle of the night from Kurt, who can't stop crying long enough to tell him what's going on. He sits up in bed, the blankets pooling around his waist. "Kurt," he says. "Kurt, I want you to breathe. Come on, son." 

Kurt's cries quiet a little, and Burt can hear a ragged inhale. "Good boy. Breathe in. One, two, three—that's it," Burt encourages. Carole sits up, sleepy but curious. He mouths _It's Kurt_ at her and she nods. "Now exhale,"he instructs. He runs a hand over his face, trying to shake the sleep out of his voice.

They repeat the process two more times before Burt finally asks what's wrong. 

"I messed up dad," Kurt says. "I messed up so bad and he's gone."

Burt doesn't respond immediately—how can he? There is so much to process, and he doesn't quite understand. But there's a knot in his belly, foreboding. "Who's gone, Kurt?"

Kurt is silent for a good thirty seconds, and for a second Burt thinks he might start crying again. "Blaine," he says, finally. Burt squeezes his eyes closed and sighs, deep in his throat.

"Kurt," Burt says, because he really doesn't understand. Blaine? Gone? How? Why? "What happened, son?"

Kurt's breath hitches. "Sebastian." He doesn't offer more, just the name. Burt sighs again. Carole is watching, her lips pulled into a frown. Burt meets her eyes and they share a look of concern.

Burt has a lot of questions—how long, why, when did Blaine find out? But he doesn't ask them—it's not his business. "Are you okay?" He asks instead,because no matter what he's done or how old he gets, Burt needs for Kurt to be okay.

He knows he isn't, though. 

"No," Kurt whispers, confirming Burt's thoughts. "I'm a horrible person. I—I hurt him so badly, Dad."

"Hey," Burt says quickly. "Nobody talks about my son that way, not even himself."

Kurt doesn't say anything at that. "You're not a horrible person, Champ. You've just done something bad. You've got a good heart."

"I let him go," Kurt murmurs. "He doesn't deserve me, all my _shit_ , Dad. He's so much more, so much better than me. He just wanted everyone to be happy and I—we...Dad, I messed up so bad."

"Well, you love him don't you?"

"I love him so much—he's my entire life. I—I need him. I don't want to lose him, I never wanted to hurt him," Kurt says.

Burt blinks. "Why don't you just tell him that, then?"

A pause. "Because I feel the same way about Sebastian."

"Oh," Burt says quietly, more to himself than to Kurt. "Well, son, you're in one hell of a situation, aren't you?" 

Kurt huffs out a breath, but it's not really a laugh. "Yeah, I am, Dad," he says. It's quiet for a bit. Then, "I didn't mean to—to fall in love with Sebastian, I mean. It just happened, and I hate myself for it."

"You're in a bind son—I'll be the first to tell you that," Burt says. "You've made this bed, and now you have to lay in it. But that doesn't mean you hate yourself for it. You made some mistakes, big ones. Learn from them, not live in the past for the rest of your life. You're upset right now, and that's understandable. But you can't punish yourself for it forever. Promise me you won't let your mistakes define you."

Burt hears a sob. "None of that," he says. "Promise me, son."

"Dad—"

"I need to hear you say it, Kurt. I don't give a damn about what you did, you're still my son and I need for you to be okay. You won't ever be okay if you can't forgive yourself."

"What if he doesn't forgive me, Dad? What if I lose him forever?" The anguish in Kurt's voice chokes Burt up a little. He swallows hard, and feels Carole touch his arm. 

"He has every right to never speak to either one of you again," Burt says. It's blunt and harsh but it's the truth and Kurt needs to hear it. "What you did was wrong. But that doesn't mean you can't forgive yourself. You can't base your life off of someone else's forgiveness. You'll never be happy." 

"Maybe I don't deserve to be happy."

Burt runs his hand across his cheeks, wipes the tears away. "Everyone deserves to be happy, Kurt. Now, I need you to promise me."

"I promise, Dad." 

"Alright, then," Burt says, ignoring the crack in his voice. "I love you, Kurt." 

"I love you, too, Dad. Thank you. I'm sorry for waking you up."

Burt chuckles a bit at that. "No worries, kiddo. That's what I'm here for. I needed a little surprise, honestly."

"Thank you."

"Keep your promise, son."

"I will. Bye."

"Bye, Kurt."

The line goes dead and Burt looks over at Carole, tears still spilling over. "Those goddamned _boys_ ," he chokes out. "They're going to figure it out, one day." 

Carole wipes his tears. "They will."

Burt doesn't say anything else, just buries his head in her shoulder.

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for reading!!!


End file.
